The begining of Esplaine
by DPIH
Summary: This is my first Castle Fan fiction so be gentle. I want to do my take on how Esposito and Lanie started their relationship.


A/N: This is my first Castle Fan fiction so be gentle. I want to do my take on how Esposito and Lanie started their relationship. I really hope they continue this relationship between them because they are so together.

The beginning of Esplanie

Dr Lanie Parish usually didn't have a problem getting a first date with a man. She was gorgeous, vibrant, witty and intelligent. So when Javier Esposito found the good doctor sitting all alone in a bar one Saturday night he was surprised and sidled up to her. "Hey Doc" he said brightly "Thought you had a date tonight"

Lanie shrugged "I did he...bailed" she said with a hit of sadness.

He frowned "Why?" he asked as he pulled out the stool next to her and sat down.

"When I told him I was a medical examiner, he got this look on his face and all of a sudden 'he felt sick' and he left"

"What an idiot" he replied bluntly

"He wasn't an idiot" she replied, wondering why she was defending the man that just rejected her.

"The dude had a chance at a date with someone as great as you and he blew it? Trust me he's an idiot"

She blushed slightly "Thanks Esposito"

"No problem" he countered "seeing as you find yourself dateless" he began "How bout I buy you a drink instead?"

She was about to tell him no, about to tell him that she'd rather go home, but as she turned to tell him this, he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat and all of a sudden wanted nothing more than to spend time with him away from work.

"Why not?"

He signalled the bartender and ordered two beers "So what about you, thought being a Saturday Night you wouldn't be alone. That friend of yours over in Ballistic has always had a thing for you, you know the one I am talking about, the top heavy one"

He chuckled and shook his head "Nah, no plans. Ryan and I were gonna hang out but at the last minute he and Jenny went upstate to visit his parents" he replied "and I ain't interested in the girl in Ballistics, I am interested in someone else though"

Lanie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, she love gossip "Really? Do tell"

"Maybe I'll tell you over dinner, I'm starving had to skip lunch today. You hungry, my treat?" he asked

Lanie looked over at her colleague and studied him for a few seconds, well she was already dressed up and that hotdog she'd grabbed from the cart outside the OCME in between autopsies hadn't curbed her hunger in the slightest, his offer was very persuasive "Sure" He took out his wallet and tossed a couple of bills on the bar to pay for their beers and escorted her out of the tavern.

They walked a few blocks before he led her into a small Cuban deli. The man behind the counter greeted Javier in a cheerful torrent of Spanish and came around and gave him a quick hug. Javier returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm and then turned and beckoned her over "Enrique, this is Dr Lanie Parish, Lanie this is my good friend Enrique Moreno, runs this place"

"Hello, nice to meet you" Lanie said and she stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too" he said then he smiled at Javier "Es este tu Javier novia, ella es muy hermosa"

Esposito chuckled and shook his head "No, es sólo un amigo, pero ella es muy hermosa"

Lanie looked between the two of them, she'd taken High school Spanish but she couldn't for the life of her translate what they'd just been talking about. She'd picked up the word Amigo which she knew meant friend she had no idea what else they had talked about.

"Give us a couple of your best Medianoches" he said he accent was perfection and Lanie couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. "My bro here makes the best Medianoches in all of New York" Javier said

"You ain't getting it on the house"

Javier chuckled and handed over some more money before escorting Lanie to a booth in the back.

"So what did you say before?" she asked unable to hide her curiosity.

"He wanted to know if you were my girlfriend, he said you were beautiful" she blushed slightly

"And what did you say?"

"Told him that we were just friends" he leant closer to her "Told him that you were beautiful though" she blushed even more

"You think I am beautiful?"

"Definitely Lanie, your gorgeous, always thought so" he replied "In fact, when I first met you I had a bit of a crush on you"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah" she giggled, and then she leant closer to him.

"To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you too" His grin increased tenfold and he chuckled smugly "Don't over inflate your ego detective, I said I had a crush on you, as in past tense"

He pouted "is there something wrong with me Dr Parish?" Lanie was saved from answering when Enrique brought them their sandwiches and a few sodas.

They chatted about their current case, whether or not they thought Castle and Beckett were ever gonna get together and before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" he suggested and Lanie nodded and they left the deli, waving goodbye to Enrique. "Thanks for dinner Esposito" Lanie said as she walked over to the curb to hail a cab. "Why don't I just give you a lift Lanie, I am just parked over there" he said pointing to his car.

"Okay, thanks" He opened his car door and she slid into the passenger seat. Javier closed the door and got behind the wheel "I live..."

"I know" he cut her off.

"You know where I live?" she asked her voice a mix of iciness and amusement.

"I am a detective, I know things" he replied. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled as he pulled away from the curb.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at her apartment and she made to get out of the car "Thanks again for dinner, I had fun" she got out of the car a shut the door. She turned when and she turned around when she heard another car door shut "What are you doin?" she asked him as he came around to her side of the car. He grinned at her, something had happened tonight. That spark of attraction he had when they first met had rekindle and all night he'd been kicking himself that he hadn't done this sooner "Ma always told me to be a gentleman and walk the lady to the door" he replied.

She rolled her eyes but made no protests as he followed her past the doorman and up in the elevator to her floor. She fished out her keys from her bags and put them in the lock "Thanks again for dinner" she said and turned to face him, suddenly finding the gap between them had diminished "No problem, still have one question though"

"Okay"

"Just wondering what I did to make you stop havin a crush on me?" he asked

Okay this was getting a little out of her comfort zone now, Javier was fixing her with a look of pure unadulterated lust and she was finding it hard to breath.

"It was...it was just we work...together" she stammered

"Do you ever think about kissing me?" he asked stepping closer still.

"Uh" What was she going to tell him, No of course I haven't, cause that would be a lie. It wasn't just tonight, these past few weeks when they were at crime scenes together, she'd noticed him more and more. Their playful flirting or those smouldering looks he'd shoot her made her knees weak. "Because I've thought bout kissing you Lanie" She swallowed hard and tried desperately to slow her racing heart and catch her breath. "Really?" she asked nervously

"Definitely" He replied "So, can I kiss you goodnight?"

She rapidly made a list of pros and cons in head trying to decide what to do, she found herself nodding and he moved his head, lightly pressing his lips to her. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating her head spun, she didn't want him to stop. Her hands travelled up his arms and wrapped around his neck. He groaned and she felt his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entry. She parted her lips to his and when their tongues crashed together it was her turn to groan. After what seemed like hour (though it was probably only seconds) they pulled apart. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled "Wow"

"Yeah" he replied just as breathless as she was

She bit her bottom lip "You wanna come in?"

"Only if you want me too" he replied, they both knew what would happen if he went into her apartment, both knew what it would lead to. He wanted to make damm sure she was ready to take the next step. She answered him by unlocking the door and gesturing for him to enter.

"Hope you like pancakes for breakfast" he said

She drew in a shaky breath "Hope you don't plan on getting any sleep."

The end


End file.
